Madness
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: Ryou's being tortured, but by not who you might think! Slowly he descends into madness, until he finds his salvation. Warning: Very strange. There's an explanation at the end if you're lost! Plz R/R!!!!!!


A/N: I had this really strange idea--  
  
Twy: When do you not?  
  
CA: Good point. This one was a little more different than usual. What if Ryou was  
getting punished, but not by Bakura? And what if he fell into madness?  
  
Twy: Deep.   
  
CA: Thanx, I think. Well, I sat down, typed it up, and here it is! The first lines in italics  
are from Metallica. "Through the Never" I think. The rest I made up, except the last one,  
with help from Tahiti.  
  
Twy: Uh-oh. Be forewarned readers, that guy is more than a little wack!  
  
  
-------------------  
  
  
_Twisting...  
Turning...  
Through the never..._  
  
  
When it all began, I'm not sure. The fall came swift and hard; a fallen angel's anger. So  
long ago it was that I don't know if it was a memory or a mind-induced nightmare.  
Perhaps both, even. Whatever it's being, it doesn't matter. It came and I fell from grace.  
  
  
_Down, down, down I go, down the rabbit's hole to Wonderland! Wonderland,  
Wonderland, where is your Queen? Off with my head! I'll sip tea with Mad Hatter and  
the March Hare, fade to a smile with Cheshire Cat, stack deck against the Queen's  
Cards! Down, down, down I go!_  
  
  
I felt it come with a darkness not completely unknown to me, yet it was with a force that  
rivaled the true darkness of my days. It came repeatedly, over and over, until I could no  
longer leave my home. The others asked their questions, but the Artful Dodger am I! ¡Mi  
casa no es su casa más!  
  
  
_Fall into oblivion once, twice, forever! Color me, color me, my friend, color me once and  
then again! Ask your inquiries of the mind, pay me no heed. Forget my pain and agony, I  
am a great white steed! Running free across the open plain, see me now, for I'll never be  
the same!_  
  
  
They came many a night afterwards. Strange to think of it this way so, no care or angered  
thought in mind. My darkness didn't think, no, he didn't know! Off this way, that way,  
and gone again! He saw my pain never, and thought of me nor, but blame him not I do,  
for that is his way. That will always be his way; he won't change. No blame to him.  
  
  
_Floating softly down in the dark. Flowers so soft in a bed, fly away with me! Swiftly over  
the rainbow to the world of Oz! O Great Wizard are you there? Take me away, click,  
click, click, there's always a better place than home! Ruby slippers, how they shine!  
Click, click, click, off to see the Wizard!_  
  
  
I began my true descent a few weeks later. I accepted it at the time, not really caring that I  
had fallen into the black void that surrounded me. It was comforting really. I often hid in  
the Ring, daring him to find me! Find me, beat me, forget me! He never knew; my  
darkness did but the other... No, the other never knew! Who's weak, surely not I! The soft  
black void... Wrapped my soul in velvet and hid it from the world's eyes, those prying,  
torturing eyes. It was my salvation!  
  
  
_In the land of Middle-Earth I've gone, on a quest! I have the Ring, the one true Ring!  
Burn it I dare, it shall not be hot; freeze I dare, it shall never be cold! Mordor is where  
the evil lies, Sauron's kingdom of pain! Destroy the Ring in the fires of Mount Doom says  
Gandalf, I'll throw it far and long! Middle-Earth, Middle-Earth, I call my home; home to  
the Shire from whence I came!_  
  
  
I don't remember when the blades came. There they were, sharp, deadly, glinting in the  
moonlight. Dreamt or not? The scars were there, but no pain was remembered. No pain...  
I remember it with such a stark clarity and yet everything around it is so vague... Vague,  
so like my existance. I was put here for a reason, but what reason is it? Not an important  
one, no, there is no importance around this matter. No importance in madness.  
  
  
_A swiftly tilting planet is the best place to go! Follow the wind through the door and in  
the desert it is found! Austins, Austins, where are you this evening by? The Ring is of  
endless light! So bright it shines upon the sea... Tesseract! Tesseract! Sing me the songs  
of praise, where for art thou? Tesseract!_  
  
  
I was lost in my own mind; la alma perdida. The lost soul. I sang the nonsense of all  
words at midnight, crying out upon the ivory moon to hear me! I danced within the  
knife's silver blade. So pale they were, against the darkness! It was reversed on me, the  
darkness's rivers of crimson on my pale skin! So small was the darkness there; small but  
deadly. Sweet mortality!  
  
  
_Platform 9¾ calling all aboard! Snowy owl perched upon my shoulder. Scars, scars!  
Everywhere they are! White and silver, flesh and hair! Hagrid, man-and-a-half, where is  
the way to Diagon Alley? Tap the brick again, young master! Countered from the clock  
you'll find you're way! Follow the road to your destiny! Scars there are, scars abound!_  
  
  
Speak to me they did not! I was locked away in my mind, lost now forever. Can you hear  
me? No they could not! I sang and danced, forgotten by he. Everyone forgot! Everyone!  
Where, where, where, they used to ask, but not any longer. Lie I do, for one there was! He  
came to me, spoke to me, but not in words I could understand. He stopped and I was  
forgotten again. Alone, so alone. That night I would not be alone; they would come to get  
me! My friends now, I saw them at night. They'll come for me.  
  
  
_What is this place of white? Everyone in white! Man in white, who are you? Man in  
white, where we be? White, white, white! Snow and ice, wind and water, ivory and frosty!  
Bound me not, man in white! Bound me not! White, white, white!  
_  
  
They came for me! But it was to be that I could not go with them! The flew through  
window, not a sound, and folded their wings. Stay here, they command me, he needs you!  
I need him not, he unleashed wrath on me! Your darkness needs you! He is la alma  
perdida, not you! Come back to him! How can I? I'm lost in my mind! I'm lost! Follow  
the pain of the heart, and you shall see! They left me alone! Alone, alone, alone!  
  
  
_Sing a song sixpence, my pocket is full of rye! Pied Piper play the hymn, lead me away  
from Hamelin! Over the hills we go, laughing on our way, follow me to where the  
children play! Mother Goose what is your tale, as we travel over the hill and dale?  
Grimm, Grimm, do your stories bite? Where lieth the fair Snow White? King Louie of the  
lost city, do you have Sher Kahn's pity? Sing a song of sixpence!_  
  
  
I did as I was told. I followed the pain of the heart. So foreign it was to be outside of my  
confinement. Everything was in darkness as usual. A short walk led me to my tormentor's  
room. The door lay open; I walked in. He was on his bed, so peaceful. My other stood at  
the end of the bed, gun still pointed at him. I smelled the gunpowder, and sighed. I  
walked over to him. He dropped the gun and stared at his hand, then at me.   
  
  
"You'll never have to worry about him again, Ryou! And I promise you, I'll get you help,  
all the help you'll ever need. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you! I'm so sorry..." He  
hugged me and cried. I was confused. I blamed him not, why was he sorry?   
  
  
"I don't blame you, why do you cry?" I asked quietly. He let go and looked at me with  
those dark eyes.   
  
  
"Because I love you, Ryou, and I should have been there for you! I was never around, and  
I should've seen..." He trailed off, and I let him hold my face in his hands.   
  
  
"I love you too, Bakura." I said softly. He smiled through his tears and hugged me again.  
I'll never leave!  
  
  
I had been the fallen angel; now I was restored to grace.   
  
  
_Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo? Defy thy father and rfuse thy name! To be or  
not to be is the question! Cry out unto the heavens, I am dying Egypt, dying! We are such  
stuff as dreams are made on, for all the world's a stage! What's in a name? Tomorrow,  
and tomorrow, and tomorrow, there are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than  
are dreamt of in your philosophy._  
  
  
  
CA: Well that was...  
  
Twy: Weird? Insane? Crazy? A complete wack-out?  
  
CA: Yeah, basically. Tahiti helped with it, what did you expect?  
  
Twy: Not too much, that's for sure.   
  
CA: I think the readers will like it. Well, after they figure it out, of course. BTW, I don't  
own any of the things I used for the things in italics. What they are exactly, I'm not sure.  
Probably some of those nonsense songs Ryou mentioned. Oh, and in case you didn't  
understand, Ryou was getting beaten by his father. It throws him into madness and  
isolation, until a vision tells him to go to Bakura. Bakura shot his father because he found  
out what was happening. (Just assume that, I know I didn't make mention of it.) The rest  
should make some sense.  
  
Twy: Nothing you write or say makes sense.  
  
CA: Hey, miracles can happen! You actually didn't try to rewrite this one for yourself,  
that's a miracle unto itself!  
  
Twy: To quote you, shaddup!  
  
CA: Whatever. ^-^ 


End file.
